stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andromedakay
23:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Problem Problem solved (-: --Dr. John Smith 11:15, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I saw you were asking for an explanation of how picture-resizing works. To put it briefly, you have to specify a width in pixels. On Star Trek: Bruin 19-SFE, if you look at the code in the edit field, you'll see . The "200px" is the width. Hope that helps. (If you were talking about a different page, let me know and I'll help you figure it out.) Sneg's busy with real life so I can help you if you have any problems, or you can ask another admin. 08:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) THANK YOU for the EXPLANATION... appreciate knowing the HOW to do it so that I can do it myself. Sorry to take so long getting back to you, I fully understand the RL being overwhelming! -Andromedakay 23:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Taking off the SFE on your page Hi Kay, I thought I'd give you a hand since I was on-line at the time. Whenever you want to "move" a page, you simply click the "move" button above it. This gives you the option to rename it... just make sure you give a reason why you are moving it. I've done this for your Star Trek: Bruin 19 page... no SFE now! :) Thanks. --usscantabrian 22:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) UHH Thanks... -Andromedakay 22:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay... I didn't know how to do that for a while either. Was too afraid to push the move button LOL . --usscantabrian 23:01, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Questions Hi there. Okay, re: your page, in order: # To resize pics (as touched on above), you'll need to first them (as we don't do "hotlinking", which is how they're currently set). # Once they're uploaded, you can specify a width in pixels by putting ("px" means "pixels"). For example, creates the following. Image removed If you want to make it a "thumbnail", you put (or you can use the template, ), either of which creates: :3. And, as was explained earlier, to change a page title, you just click on "move" at the top, then specify the name you want in the appropriate field. Go ahead, click on it, and see what comes up--it won't actually be moved until you give the final approval. Don't be afraid to experiment; nothing can get permanently broke around here. (In other words, anything can be fixed, if broken.) Hope that helps! If you still need more help, just give a yell! 02:55, 20 January 2008 (UTC) THANKS Sas... I got it... took me a bit, but I figured out what I had done wrong. Hugs Kay -Andromedakay 03:12, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Use the preview feature Please use "Show preview", which is located between "Save page" and "Show changes" buttons when editing instead of just saving and then continuously reediting every 2 minutes as you have done with the USS Authority page. Talk pages, like everything on this wiki are open to the public so while you might ask a specific person a question others can still read it and reply as usscantabrian has done. The resize for the images doesn't work because you're using the code for a web link instead of an internal link as was shown above. Reread the instructions left by Sasoriza and follow the coding style exactly (but use a different file name) and it will work. Easiest thing to do would be to copy the code and paste it on the page and then change the filename. – 03:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you, had already fixed the problem with the pics. Through trial and error I figured out about the download of the pics just before Sas left me a messege,... and then it was only a matter of figuring out the small problem I had with the code. Would have been easier if the tutorial had something other then just Image:Example.jpg in it. That was my problem. I have been working on this for over four hours now. Been a bit frustrating. USS Republic (RPG) The page has been moved to the name above, not deleted. The reason for the move is that the original name did not meet our naming convention and this new title makes it much clearer as to the nature of the article. – 07:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :There were thee ships named already on this site and your article is about an rpg called USS Republic, that's way I changed the extension to (RPG), which does distinguish it from the other USS Republic articles. Also the change was necessary since you did not put the article title in the correct format. – 08:27, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, what do you mean correct format? I used the same format as the Bruin 19 site, and it was linked from there. I used the same paragraph headings, was carefully using the same type wording,... everything. Please explain. As far as I can tell, it is the same format, AND from what I read in the rules/manual, the heading on the title was correct. So I'm totally confused. Kay -Andromedakay 08:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Here is an example of the correct usage of a registry extension to a ship name, USS Republic (NCC-1371). – 09:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Wow, you just contridicted the manual.... "Omit hyphens as a rule, uses of the word "the", apostrophes ( ' ) and other special typographical characters (#, *, _, etc.)" So you give me an example using both the hyphen and other characters, which I specifically avoided. Ok..NOW I'm REALLY confused. -Andromedakay 09:22, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Obviously you didn't read the manual very closely because if you did you would know that I haven't contradicted it. Look at the parts on differentiating articles under titles and then the section on ships. – 10:15, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I apologize for any snippiness on my part, however, please understand that as a fairly newcomer to the Wikiness that is, to work hard on a page, go to dinner, come back and find the page (at first glance) deleted, and then ... well. never mind, I just totally changed to title to what I wanted, though it's not exactly what I wanted, it will do. Again, trying to avoid looking like some other title out there. But thank you anyway for your kind assistance. -Andromedakay 20:13, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Changes to Star Trek: USS Republic The changes were made to match the site that you linked to in the article, which had nothing to do with a Sovereign-class ship. If someone wants to edit Star Trek: USS Republic article on STEU they don't need your permission to do so. – 02:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC)